User blog:CupcakesForever12/Kim's Secret Diary IS BACK!! part 5
Sorry, sorry sorry SORRY! I am SO SUPER DUPER SORRY I didn't do my story ASAP!! You can give me a virtual punch in the face. And, I mixed up on the title. This is my LAST part. Yup. Well, lets do this! :) -Ally ''' '''Sunday Dear Diary, I HAD THE BEST DAY EVER!! Jack took me on a date, and guess what. WE WENT TO DISNEYLAND!! He surprised me this morning. he knocked on the front door while I was asleep. I rubbed my eyes and answered the door in my PJ's. "Hey Kim....WOAH!!" Jack screamed." You look terrib...I mean lovely this morning!" I gave him a look and I went upstairs to change. I put my makeup on quick and ran downstairs. He was gone. "Jack?" I called. "JACK?!" Suddenly, someone covered my eyes. I just smiled. "Jack, is that you?" He un-covered my eyes and gave me a surprise kiss. I kissed him back and he whipped up a gray envelope. I looked at it suspiciously. "What is it?" I asked. "Just open it" he answered, so I did. And, there you go. The 2 tickets to Disneyland. Right after that, I ran upstairs to my room with Jack behind me. I found my old backpack and put in my phone, my wallet and sunglasses. I sneaked in a camera to take pictures for memories. I smiled, and thought of something else to bring, to wear.... oh no! "Wait, what am I suppose to wear?" I cried. I frantically looked in my closet for something nice and easy to wear. I found 2 outfits, and Jack being my 'stylist' chose the blue and yellow tanktop with cut-off jeans. "Thanks Jackie. Now, what about you?" I asked. He smirked and suddenly whipped up three shirts. One red, white and one black. I looked at the 3 shirts, and asked him which one he liked best. He just told me to 'chose whatever I like' so I chose the white one. He took of his Bobby Wasabi t-shirt and put on the white one. He was shirtless for a sec, and I didn't mind. I tried not to faint, but it took everything that I had. "Now I have to change. Shoo!" I shooed him outside."Wait Kimmy!" I slammed the door. I opened the door again and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't call me Kimmy, Jack. You know I hate that." he chuckled while I slammed the door again. In a matter of seconds, I was ready. I added some lip-gloss and mascara and was ready to go. I opened the door again."Wow, that was quick. It only took you 37 seconds!" Jack said, looking at his watch. I giggled and I grabbed my backpack. Jack left his shirts behind and his bag he came with. He already had a pack on his shoulder, probably for Disneyland. I jumped into Jack's car (yes, he has a car even though he is not 18) and we wizzed off. We listened to music and told jokes. We laughed and laughed and laughed. We got there finally, and immediately took off to a roller coaster, Space Mountain. When we got into the ride, I had complete confidence. But later, I got scared. Jack knew that for some reason and he held my hand (See? I told you before that I was able to hold his hand! Kaching! What was that? SCORE FOR ME ! BOOM!) We went down and twirled around. It was great fun. I took a picture with Mickey and Minney Mouse. We ate at a cafe and set off to see the afternoon parade. I took a bunch of pictures, one with Jack and I kissing. That's my favorite. *smiles* We went on to Splash Mountain, Big Thunder Mountain, etc... . It was almost 11 when I was back at my own front porch. "Jack, thank you so much for taking me to Disneyland today. It was great fun" I leaned in, and he leaned in. We were just 1 inch apart when my mom opened the door. "Kimberly? *giggle* time for dinner" I blushed. "MOM!" "Okay, sorry! Just come in soon okay? *smiles*" I stuck my tongue out at the door and kissed Jack for a while. I mouthed 'thank you' to him and I closed the door. I leaned against the door inside of my house, and my mom just smiled and looked at me. "What?" I asked. She was quiet, but suddenly she got me trapped into a bear hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! You have a really cute boyfriend! I can just see you two together at your wedding day!" I let go quickly. "MOM!" I blushed again. I peered out the window to see Jack laughing his head off. i smiled and ran off to my room, ignoring dinner.My phone rang. there was a text from Jack. Oh, I can just see you two together on your wedding day! lol ' '''I was surprised, and giggled. I sent him a text back. '':P do you really think we'll go that far?! '' ''Yup. g'night Kimmy! ''He used kimmy to annoy me on purpose! And he said he'd like us to get married? I blushed and wrote back, '':) good night, Jackie. Wuv you. ''Instantly, a reply came back. ''Wuv you too! '' '''YAY! I hope you liked it! I KNOW I DID!! YAYAYAYAY!! Well, byyyeeee!!! ' Category:Blog posts